


Getting Clean...and Dirty

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke comes home from work early and surprises her lover, Anders, in the shower. Modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Clean...and Dirty

Marian crept into the bathroom, being careful to not make enough noise for Anders to notice her. Anders was humming to himself – he’d never been one to sing in the shower, but he’d hum all the time, and it made her smile to hear it. Already undressed, Marian pulled the shower curtain aside slowly, hoping Anders had his eyes closed and wouldn’t hear.

_Success!_

She stepped into the shower, taking a moment to look him over before revealing her presence. His eyes were closed as she’d hoped, and he was standing under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo from his hair. The man was always gorgeous, of course, but standing there with the water running over his skin was a sight she could never get enough of. A large rivulet ran down his chest, trailing over his stomach and down to the crease of his thigh where it disappeared. She licked her lips, rather wanting to follow the water’s trail, before finally speaking.

“Hello, love,” she said softly, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. He jumped and spluttered a bit as water got in his mouth, blinking the water out of his eyes as he stared at her.

“Maker, Marian, you’re going to drown me one of these days,” he chastised, but it was hard to take him seriously with the grin on his face. “I thought you were going to be late today?”

“I thought so, too,” Marian grinned. “But it turned out there was less work than I thought, so I got to leave a bit early.”

“Well, I won’t complain,” Anders said, pulling her close to him for a gentle kiss. Marian pressed herself against him, loving the feeling of his warm, wet body against hers, and deepened the kiss, making her intentions clear. She felt his cock stir against her hip; that hadn’t taken long, she thought smugly as her tongue glided over his lips, taunting him. Marian slid against his still-soapy skin, delighting in the friction it brought to her nipples – his gasp told her he enjoyed it, too.

Anders pulled away from her lips with a last sharp nip at the bottom one, spinning her around so her back was to his chest, and drew her tightly to him. Marian wriggled slightly against the hardness she could feel in the cleft of her ass. His sharp intake of breath made her want to do it again, but before she could, he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, kneading them gently. She moaned as she leaned back against him, his height keeping the water’s spray off her face.

“ _Yes_ , love,” she rumbled throatily, closing her eyes. She loved his hands; large and gentle and smooth, always knowing just how she wanted to be touched. Anders began to kiss her ear softly as one hand pinched her nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently until she moaned and bucked against him.

“Maker, I love you like this,” Anders whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe for a moment. “So beautiful, so desperate, so wanting.”

“Mmm,” Marian whimpered as his fingers caught her other nipple as well, pinching it rhythmically until she could barely stand.

“I could do anything I wanted to you, and you’d let me, wouldn’t you?” he went on teasingly, letting his tongue flick in her ear for a moment.

“Probably,” Marian replied with a breathless laugh. “But it sounds like you think _you’re_ in charge.”

“Aren’t I?” Anders asked, tweaking her nipple again and making her shudder as desire shot straight through to her core.

“You are a terrible man,” Marian informed him, trying to ignore the sensations running through her and get hold of herself. “And just for that – no, you _aren’t_ in charge. I am.”

“Is that right?” Anders asked, laughter in his voice as she turned to face him again. She smirked.

“Am I ever wrong?” Marian teased.

“Never,” Anders agreed, kissing her again, his tongue insistent on her lips. She parted them to allow it entry, then pushed back with her own, tongues sliding together as they fought for dominance.

“Mmm,” she moaned a moment later as he gripped her ass, squeezing her sensually. She forced herself to pull away, giving him a smack on the hip. “Stop trying to distract me,” she ordered, and he laughed.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a grin.

“You are going to stand there, just like this,” Marian told him, moving to adjust his arms. She had him gripping the rack on the wall with one hand, the curtain rod with the other. “You’re not going to move your arms, and _don’t_ let the shower curtain fall.”

“Sweet Maker,” Anders breathed, hardening further at her bossy tone. He _loved_ it when she ordered him like this, and her instructions no doubt meant she was going to do delicious things to him. “As you wish, love.”

A shiver went down Marian’s spine at that – she loved the way he said those words, so compliant and so _reverent_ of her. There was always a certain husky tone to his voice when he said them, and it just _sounded_ like sex, if that were even possible. 

Happy to be properly in charge, she pressed her body against Anders again, making sure their skin touched everywhere it could, feeling the jolt of pleasure that came with his bare flesh on her own. Wrapping her arms around him, she stretched up to find his lips for another passionate kiss.

She skimmed her tongue along his lips until he shuddered, then pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth. Moving down to his chin, she continued feathering gentle kisses all the way down his neck. She kissed across his collarbone to the other side of his neck, stopping only to nibble on the sensitive skin there for a moment. He whined desperately at that and she smiled; it was one of his favorite spots, she knew, and she loved to lavish attention on it.

Marian slid her lips down to his chest, flicking her tongue against his skin until she reached a nipple and licking at the pebbled flesh with her tongue as he squirmed. She knew he was desperate to touch her; it was one of the hardest things for him to do, to not be able to. It was also one of the most fun things to _make_ him do. The short gasps and barely-audible whimpers that kept issuing from him told her she was doing her job well.

She dragged her tongue across his lean-muscled chest, drawing the other nipple between her lips and nibbling gently until he groaned.

“Marian,” he purred, desire thick in his voice.

“Don’t worry, love,” she whispered against his skin. “I’ll take care of you.” She felt him shudder at her words as she slid her hands down to his bony hips, her mouth moving lower as she began to kneel in front of him. She paused to flick her tongue against his sides, knowing how much it tickled him.

“Fucking _Maker_ ,” Anders breathed out laughingly. “Stop teasing!”

“I don’t want to,” Marian smirked, continuing what she was doing. It was fascinating to her, feeling his muscles twitch under her tongue as he writhed.

“ _Marian_ ,” he whined, begging.

“What?” she asked, stopping to gaze up at him. “What is it you want, love? Tell me.”

“I want you to suck me,” Anders implored her. “Please, love. I need to feel your lips.”

“Hmm,” Marian hummed thoughtfully. She leaned in to press her lips to his lower stomach, getting nearer the spot she knew he wanted but not _there_. As per his instructions, she sucked the tender skin by his hip into her mouth, digging her teeth in slightly, knowing she’d leave a bruise behind. He moaned desperately.

“Not – what I meant…” he gasped out. Marian snickered and pulled back, looking at him again.

“You said you wanted me to _suck_ you,” she taunted. “You didn’t say _where_.”

“You tease,” he growled out. “Maker, Marian, I want your mouth on my cock. I need to feel you around me, your hot mouth… _fuck_ …” he ended with a whine as she licked a trail across the crease of his thigh. “ _Please_.”

“Well, you did ask nicely,” she conceded. Keeping her eyes on his, she pressed her lips to the head of his cock, sliding them slowly around it until she had the tip enclosed in soft, wet heat. Closing her lips around him, she sucked gently, making him buck into her. She reached up to hold his hips, stilling him, and pressed on, taking his length fully into her mouth. She pressed her tongue to the underside of his shaft as she moved, loving the taste of him.

There was something terribly powerful about having this control over him; she was on her knees before him, but she had him entirely at her mercy anyway. It was intoxicating.

Marian pulled back, letting her lips slide to the very tip of his cock and swirling her tongue around it before enveloping him all at once.

“Nnngghhh,” Anders ground out, his thighs trembling. “Fuck, Marian, you feel so good.” She moaned softly around his cock as her head bobbed back and forth; she loved hearing him say those things, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to hold out much longer. She wanted him – badly.

Taking him into her throat once more, she held the position briefly before pulling away and staring up at him. His face and chest were flushed as water trickled over his skin, his wet hair tousled and his muscles tense as he forced himself to hold still like she’d asked. The desperation in his eyes nearly undid her.

“Fuck me,” Marian purred, her voice low and sultry.

“Yes,” Anders burst out, relief in his tone. “Please, _let_ me – yes, Marian.” She grinned, standing up and kissing his chest again.

“You can move your arms now,” she murmured, reaching up to kiss lips. He wasted no time in lowering his arms and wrapping them around her, squeezing her tightly. 

“You’re so good to me, love,” Anders murmured, kissing her forehead. His hands came around to her chest, and he kissed her deeply as his fingers brushed over her breasts. She arched into his touch, shivering as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, his touch alternating between rough and gentle.

Anders continued his ministrations with one hand, letting the other drift down between them. He broke away from her lips to kiss her neck, teasing her with his lips and teeth. She widened her stance to spread her legs as his fingers stroked between them, brushing gently over her lips.

She moaned, letting her head fall back as her hips arched into his touch.

“More,” she demanded breathily. Chuckling softly into her neck, he did as she asked, sliding a finger between her lips, through the slick heat. His finger drifted feather-light over her clit once, twice, before moving away again. She let out a frustrated groan that quickly turned to a sigh of pleasure when he pushed the tip of a finger inside her.

He teased a little, as he always did; sliding a bit of his finger into her, pulling it out, then a bit more. She was panting with desire before long, so he slid his finger back out of her and moved up to trace circles around her clit.

“Oh, _Maker_ ,” she whimpered, her knees feeling weak. Marian gripped his shoulders to keep herself upright, and his other hand moved to her back to steady her.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered reassuringly in her ear, continuing to draw lazy circles around her clit. She moaned as his breath tickled her ear, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. Maker, his fingers felt good. He always knew the right way to touch her, just the way she needed; it was heavenly. She managed to regain control of her legs, if only slightly, and used her newfound leverage to press against his twirling finger.

He picked up his pace, rubbing her more firmly now as she gasped against his shoulder.

“Maker, Anders, yes, like that,” she breathed, lost in her pleasure. “Oh, fuck, Anders, yes… _yes_...!”

“That’s it, Marian, my love,” Anders murmured into her ear, his voice low and rough, just the way she liked it. “Are you close? I want you to come, sweetheart. Come for me, so I can fuck you here in the shower like you want me to.”

“Anders!” she shouted, his words her undoing as he sped up his circling fingers, touching her just right. It felt amazing, it felt indescribable, and then – “ah!” She convulsed in his arms, every muscle in her body tightening as she found her release.

“That’s right, come for me, _fuck_ , you’re so fucking sexy,” Anders growled encouragingly into her ear as she rode out her orgasm on his hand. A few moments later, she finally stopped bucking against his touch, sagging against his chest instead and panting for breath.

“Oh, _Anders_ ,” she breathed as his other arm came up around her, helping to support her. He smiled, kissing her ear.

“Good, love?” he asked.

“Very,” she said, her voice almost a whimper. “But I need you, Anders, I need to feel you – please, please fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Anders grinned, enjoying the little shiver that passed through her at the words. He helped adjust them so they could fit together, her foot propped on the edge of the tub and his hands gripping her ass, her arms around his neck. “I love you,” he said softly, kissing her as he lined himself up and pressed into her.

“Oh, _Maker_ ,” Marian groaned as he filled her. “I love you, too,” she whispered back. There was little she loved more than feeling his cock inside her, feeling them fitting together perfectly as one.

He began to thrust, shallow at first while they found their balance and rhythm, then more forcefully.

“You feel so good, Marian,” Anders breathed desperately. “You feel so good around me…. _ohhh_ ,” he finished in a groan as her tongue found his nipple, grazing over it. The position wasn’t going to work for her to have another orgasm, she knew, but she was more than content with that – this was equally delicious, and felt incredible.

Anders’ hands had a bruising grip on her ass now, his breath panting and shallow as he pulled her to him with every thrust. Marian couldn’t get enough, every time he thrust so far into her, making her moan lewdly. She continued to lick around his nipple, sucking on it and even dragging it between her teeth for a moment. He yelped when she did that, his grip tightening further, encouraging her.

He shifted her slightly, changing the angle as he thrust into her, and she cried out happily as he brushed against her g-spot.

“Yes, Anders!” she encouraged. “There! Like that! Oh, _Maker_!”

“That’s it, love, make noise for me,” Anders grunted, barely coherent. “Tell me what you like.”

“I – _fuck_ – like this,” Marian gasped. “The way – ohhh – you’re cock fills me-OH! _Yes_ , Anders…”

“Your teasing has me close,” Anders warned her, his voice shaking.

“Good,” Marian said fiercely, pulling back to look him in the eyes. He never looked so intense as when he was close to coming, and it never failed to make her _want_. “Fuck me, Anders, fuck me until you come for me, come inside me, I need you, _yes_!”

“Marian!” he growled, his eyes closing as he thrust into her hard. “Yes! Maker!”

“That’s it, come for me, my love, just like that, yes,” Marian crooned through his orgasm, knowing he loved hearing her. “Make me feel so good, Anders, yes… _ohhh yes_.” He finally stopped a moment later, his body shaking after his release.

He brought his hands up from her ass to her back, holding her close as much as using her for support. She smiled, lightly rubbing his back as she put her foot on the floor again.

“Maker, Marian,” Anders panted against her, squeezing her gently. She laughed softly.

“Enjoy that a little?”

“A _little_?” he asked incredulously, forcing himself to pull away enough to bring his lips to hers. “You damn tease. That was amazing.”

“So I should join you in the shower more often?” she asked, grinning.

“I’m not sure that would be great for our water bill,” he admitted, laughing. “But I definitely don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Okay, don't be too hard on me, will you? I seem to have lost my smut muse ("the smut rut", I'm calling it) and this is the first thing that managed to come out and finish itself. Written for an awesome friend who wanted more f!Hawke/Anders smut, particularly with f!Hawke being dominant (I'm not sure this really COUNTS, but I tried.) I hope it isn't shit. :P
> 
> Also, we’re going to pretend they have a nice bathroom with a really soft shower mat for poor Marian’s knees. I definitely do not recommend kneeling on the shower floor (nor do I recommend shower sex this way, unless you’re pretty fit/flexible). And uh…wasting water is bad, too.
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
